U.S. Military
The U.S. Military, known collectively as the Armed Forces of the United States, are the combined military forces of the United States of America. It is made up of five armed service branches: Army, Air Force, Navy, Marine Corps, and Coast Guard. Each branch of the military has a unique mission towards the overall mission of protecting America's interests and global peace. It is informally referred to as the "Military" within the fictional realms of the The Walking Dead universe. According to many survivors in both the Television and the Comic Series, the Military attempted to contain the outbreak, but were ultimately overrun by the sheer numbers of the undead. As such, many scattered outposts, vehicles, and equipment remain behind as many of its members have either fallen victim to the hordes of walkers or have retreated elsewhere. To what capability they currently operate in, or even where from, is largely unknown. "Wildfire" Pandemic During the onset of the outbreak, as local law enforcement was being overwhelmed, an apparent executive order was made to declare a state of emergency. As it most likely became evident that FEMA could no longer handle things on its own, the U.S. military responded and assisted. The Military's initial strategy was to evacuate and protect as many civilians as possible. Ferrying them to designated safe zones or large cities where aid stations and refugee centers were located at'Season 1: Episode 1' - Days Gone Bye - Mentioned by Morgan Jones. However, this proved less feasible when the cities began to collapse due to the ever increasing number of the undead. As this happened, many people fled in large numbers, effectively jamming any or all roads leading in or out of the cities, and trapping many helpless victims within'Season 2: Episode 5' - Chupacabra - (Flashback) Shane and Lori are stuck in a traffic jam and soon witness the Military's shocking effort in containing the outbreak in Atlanta.. This created chaos and the Military were authorized to use deadly force to regain control of the situation. This resulted in major cities and roads to be bombed or destroyed by jets and helicopters and soldiers to fire on unarmed civilians, whether they were infected or not,Season 1: Episode 6 - TS-19 - (Flashback) Shane witnesses several patients and medical staff members being executed by soldiers. or were in the process of looting.Cold Storage (Webisodes) - Hide and Seek - As mentioned by Harris. Before civilization collapsed, the CDC had come up with the name "Wildfire" to describe the walker pandemic since the infection spread uncontrollably like a wild fire. The military most likely adopted this name soon after.Season 1: Episode 6 - Wildfire - Stated by Dr. Edwin Jenner in a video log. Military Bases and Outposts Military checkpoints and outposts, such as the one seen in King County, GeorgiaSeason 1: Episode 1 - Days Gone Bye - Rick stumbles upon a makeshift military camp., were established to maintain their overall presence and to manage the civilian populace. However, these were eventually abandoned, whether on orders or out of necessity, or were completely overrun by walkers.Season 2: Episode 2 - Bloodletting - Shane and Otis arrive to a nearby FEMA aid station at a local high school, showing infected military and FEMA personnel alike. After the collapse of society, it is unknown if certain branches of the Military are still operational or have been reduced to small pockets of resistance. According to Lieutenant Welles, his small band of military survivors managed to fortify their previously established outpost for an extended period of time before having to leave the encampment when their perimeter was breached by walkers'Season 3: Episode 3' - Walk With Me - Lt. Welles informs the The Governor of his convoy's situation.. This would imply that many other areas such as this are still active to some degree. However, this is not known for sure. Even if some military outposts are still functional, their influence on the outside world appears to be minimal, as massive areas remain unpoliced. 'Comic Series' National Guard Armory near Woodbury, Georgia The Governor mentioned that many of the soldiers at the installation deserted in order to be with their friends and families. A few of the Woodbury survivors were soldiers themselves and the town continued to use the base to occasionally retrieve weapons and ammunition and gasoline. The Prison survivors looted the remaining weapons for their upcoming battle with the Woodbury Army and commandeered a troop transport before setting the fuel depot ablaze to prevent the residents of Woodbury from using any of the remaining supplies against them. 'TV Series' King County, Georgia The U.S. Army, notably the 1st Cavalry Division, had set up a makeshift base near the hospital in King County, Georgia. They assisted with the evacuation of civilians as FEMA and various medical staff worked to quarantine the infected. During the later stages of the outbreak, the infected individuals were everywhere and despite the military's efforts to halt the infestation, they pulled out and abandoned the outpost. It seems as though they were initially successful in managing to contain the amount of walkers in the area, as numerous bodies wrapped in sheets are seen within the loading dock of the hospital. Nevertheless, the Army lost several soldiers due to the high amount of the undead. Before the Military pulled out, many who were infected, or came into close proximity of them, were indiscriminately executed within the hallways of the hospital, as witnessed by Shane who attempted to carry an unconscious Rick to safety. Atlanta, Georgia The Military had focused most of its efforts in their attempt to keep the city of Atlanta free of infected and safe for people to take shelter in. Garrisons of heavily armed troops were stationed among numerous checkpoints and barricades throughout the streets of Atlanta. Various helicopters, both civilian and military, flew in evacuees from the surrounding area and from small, nearby towns. Multiple aid stations had been set up, as well as a refugee center equipped with quarantine measures. However, the Military's attempt to establish a safe zone proved faulty at best as the large amount of people in one place increased the likelihood of the infection spreading violently. Within a month or so of the outbreak, Atlanta had been overrun by large hordes of walkers amassing over the streets. In a last ditch effort to stop the virulent disease, the Military resorted to localized bombardment to stop the undead, but ultimately failed. When Rick Grimes rides into Atlanta during the events of "Days Gone Bye", he passes through a Military checkpoint at an intersection. When he is swarmed by a Herd of Walkers, he finds shelter in an abandonded Abrams tank. Inside he finds a seemingly dead tank crewman. Rick takes the tanker's M9 Beretta pistol, but then realized that the soldier is a walker. Rick quickly shoots the tanker in the head, and the blast in such a small area disorients him. Upon discovering that the commander's hatch is open, Rick goes to the hatch and closes it, but not before realizing that his Bag of Guns is surrounded by Walkers and that Walkers are climbing on top of the tank. He is later saved by Glenn, who guides him out via radio in "Guts". Center for Disease Control - Zone 5 Among the facilities closely guarded by the Military, the CDC building within Zone 5 near Atlanta, Georgia, is among them. According to Dr. Edwin Jenner, the Military cordon was overrun shortly after Atlanta fell. Afterwards, the facility's few remaining staff members committed suicide or had fallen victim to the infection. Being the only research scientist left in the building, Dr. Jenner was forcibly committed to finding a cure. However, his endeavor was short lived after a mistake in containment protocol destroyed one of the last remaining necrotic flesh samples from Test Subject 19, effectively destroying weeks of amounted work. During his research, he kept a series of video logs in hopes that someone important might be listening, but promptly gave up after his results to find a cure failed. Shortly thereafter, Rick and his group arrived to seek shelter from the outside. Jenner reluctantly let them in and offered them the facilities limited commodities in exchange for blood tests and human company. During their time there, Jenner attempted to explain what he knew about the disease, even showing a recorded video session of his latest test subject, later reveald to be his wife, and the effects the infection had with the human brain. The facility eventually self-destructed after the building's generators ran out of diesel fuel, taking Dr. Jenner with it, and Rick's group narrowly escaping the buildings destruction. Fort Benning The U.S. Army base was over 120 miles from the outskirts of Atlanta, and was described by Shane as "safe and heavily fortified" along with food, supplies, and protection since it was relatively isolated from civilization and away from the hot zone. After the trip to the CDC, the group came to the conclusion that Fort Benning was their next best option for survival. In Season 4 it is hinted that US army personnel, or at least some of them, deserted their posts and left the base, though the actual fate of Fort Benning has not been revealed. Unnamed High School A high school near the Greene's family farm was converted to an aid station by FEMA, most likely in response to the nearby hospital going up in flames some months ago. A trailer acting as a storage unit contained much needed supplies for Hershel's impromptu surgery on Carl after he sustained a bullet wound to the chest. Shane and Otis were tasked to retrieve the medical equipment, including respirators and anesthetics, in order for Carl to survive the operation. Some U.S. Army soldiers, specifically that from the 82nd Airborne Division, were stationed to protect the school grounds from the wandering dead. When Shane and Otis arrived, it is clear that the defense did not last long as many, if not all, of the soldiers succumbed to the army of walkers. Unnamed Refugee Center A small refugee camp protected by members of the National Guard was said to have been overrun shortly after the start of Season 3. As the camp was overrun, a group of National Guardsmen were forced to abandon the camp as panic took hold of its inhabitants and mass chaos ensued. The group escaped with two M35 trucks laden with food, equipment, and supplies, one Humvee, and a flatbed truck, with a UH-1 "Huey" helicopter in tow. After no more than a few days of driving, the convoy encountered a roadblock of vehicles on a highway and diverted off road. The helicopter was then unstrapped in order to fly ahead and scout the countryside for any signs of activity. After encountering mechanical failure, the Huey helicopter crashed into the forest near the fortified community of Woodbury. The only survivor out of its three occupants, its lone pilot, Lieutenant Welles, was taken to Woodbury. While being treated there he, without knowing The Governor's true intentions, informed him where the convoy was located. Being promised that his men will be led back to Woodbury for safety. The Governor later traveled to the convoys location where he informed one of the soldiers in command, Corporal Brad, that Welles was at Woodbury, alive and well. Shortly after doing so, the Governor shot corporal, and the other National Guardsmen were gunned down by The Governor's men from the surrounding field and nearby tree line. All of the National Guardsmen's supplies were then looted by the Governor's men, and taken back to Woodbury, where he himself deceived everyone at Woodbury into thinking that the undead overran the convoy before they arrived. Shortly thereafter, Lt. Welles was quietly murdered and his head was kept as a trophy of sorts inside an aquarium along with other severed heads of The Governors victims.Season 3: Episode 3 - Walk With Me. Big Spot Supermarket Near the West Georgia Correctional Facility, a contingent of U.S. Marines had set up a fortified encampment right outside the Big Spot supermarket for civilians to take shelter in. It was later overrun or abandoned, and a crashed twin-engine helicopter, possibly a Chinook, is seen wrecked on the roof of the building with its former passengers now walkers. Later on, several members of the prison attempted to raid the store for food and supplies, but walkers fell in through the badly decayed roof, and eventually the helicopter itself, destroying a large portion of the store and forcing the group to leave with very little supplies in hand. Considering no undead marines are actually seen, it can be assumed that the outpost was quickly ditched by the forces on the ground and the helicopter crew were the only casualties. 'Video Game' Robins Air Force Base An Air Force base in which Lilly was stationed at. The military base was mentioned in the Video Game. Extra dialogue with Mark, who was also stationed there, reveals that the base was completely overrun by the time he escaped. Macon, Georgia The military made some attempt to establish a presence at the town in order to aid civilians and help evacuation efforts. Gunfire and explosions were heard by Lee and his group at the motel after escaping his family's drugstore as the military engaged a large horde of walkers. In the end, the military was forced to retreat and pull out of the town as more and more appeared and outnumbered the troops. A military helicopter ended up crashing through the roof of the store sometime later. 'The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct' Oakview, Georgia During the onset of the outbreak, residents of Oakview, Georgia began to flock towards Cherokee Hills Lumber Mill. The survivors there were led by Mike Swenson, a local logger, who fortified the isolated area from the undead. He initiated a deal with a military unit for supplies and ammunition and also began receiving government aid. Unfortunately, the entire place was overrun by walkers during the arrival of Daryl Dixon. Firesign Stadium The Military had organized an evacuation site in Firesign Stadium for civilians seeking refuge from the pandemic. Unfortunately, the entire stadium got overrun by walkers since many who arrived appeared to be infected, causing quarantine measures to be broken. However, pilots, both civilian and military, were still airlifting people away from the stadium as waves of the undead broke through the perimeter. Soldiers who stayed behind were either devoured by the infected or joined it ranks of the undead. Upon Daryl's and his group's arrival, the stadium was already overrun with the last few helicopters departing elsewhere. Merle then arrived in a humvee and stops Daryl from getting aboard the last one, telling him that the pilot was showing symptoms of the infection, leaving the accompanying survivors' fates unknown. Equipment Only United States Army and Marine Corps equipment and personnel have been shown so far. (U.S. Air Force jets might have been heard) The UH-1 Huey helicopter was shown many times either abandoned, carrying refugees, or running evac. flights. It is strange, since the U.S. Army has phased out the UH-1 in favor of the Sikosky UH-60 Black Hawk, and only the Army Residual Fleet has them in storage. However, certain Air National Guard units still field them for use in their mission, including several Army National Guard units. Also, the USMC continues to operate the 'Y' variant of the UH-1, known as the UH-1Y Venom, however, the UH-1's that appear in the show lack the FLIR present on 'Y' upgraded UH-1's. Humvees were shown parked in several areas around Atlanta. Rick took shelter inside a M1 Abrams tank (actually a British Chieftan Mk. 11 tank, standing in for an Abrams) when he first arrived in Atlanta. Two U.S. Army M1 Abrams were stationed outside of the CDC. The M35 cargo truck was used by Georgia's National Guard and later the Woodbury Army. One was stolen from the National Guard Base by the Prison Group and one was used by Abraham's group to travel to Washington in the comic book. M2 Browning .50 caliber machine guns were posted on sandbag barriers, humvees, and M1 Abrams tanks. Army soldiers were shown carrying M4A1 carbines. U.S. Military cargo helicopters were also seen flying into Atlanta. The U.S. Army was seen using MOPP Chemical protection gear to protect themselves from the infected as well as in case the infection was airborne as seen at the beginning of "TS-19". The fighter jets heard at the beginning of TS-19 were likely based in Georgia and therefore would be either A-10 Thunderbolt II's or F-15 Strike Eagles. Also, in the scene where Rick leaves the hospital and finds the military outpost behind it, one or more Stryker armored personnel carriers are seen in the background. They are most likely M1135 Strykers, which are a Stryker APC variant designed to perform missions in biohazardous, radiological, and chemical exposed environments. In the first episode of the Season 4 on the roof of the supermarket there's what appears to be a crashed Boeing CH-47 Chinook, a troop transport helicopter used by the Army. Members Comic Series *Abraham Ford - Former non-commissioned officer in the U.S. Army. *Bob Stookey - Served as an Army medic sometime prior to his retirement. Novel Series *Gene Gavin - Major in the Georgia National Guard. *Manning - Member of the National Guard. *Stinson - Member of the National Guard. *Tommy Zorn - Member of the National Guard. *Trey Barker - Member of the National Guard. *Greely - Member of the National Guard. *Johnson - Member of the National Guard. TV Series *Merle Dixon - Served time in the military. Most likely in the U.S. Army as he talked about his time in a stockade for assaulting a non-commissioned officer. *Lambert Kendal - Also served time in the military. *Private Gaines - Seen executing patients in King County, Georgia. **Corporal - Seen alongside Private Gaines in King County, Georgia. **Numerous other soldiers are seen in the hospital. *Callaway - Was a soldier who died and reaniamted during the early outbreak. *Bob Stookey - Served in the military as an Army field medic. *Ross - Served time as a U.S. Army Helicopter pilot. *Alisha - Served in the U.S. Army Reserves. *Pete Dolgen - Stationed at Fort Benning. *Mitch Dolgen - Was a tank operator in the U.S. Army. *Tank Soldier - Seen undead in a tank, died during the battle for Atlanta. *Several decapitated soldiers (most likely deserters) are seen in Dead Weight. *A group of 11 National Guardsmen -Two died in the helicopter crash, nine were murdered by The Governor and his men): **Lieutenant Welles **Corporal Brady **Sean **Franklin **Wilson **National Guardsman **National Guardsman **National Guardsman **National Guardsman **National Guardsman **National Guardsman *Abraham Ford - Was a sergeant in the US Army. Video Game *Lilly - Airman stationed at Robins Air Force Base. *Larry - Served in the U.S. Army. *Mark - Airman in the U.S. Air Force. Social Game *Ed - Served duty in Iraq right before the outbreak occured. *PFC Jackson - Soldier seen running a small military camp full of survivors in Atlanta. *Max - A soldier encountered in a destroyed building. *Nathan - Another soldier encountered with Max outside the destroyed building. *Soldier 1 - A soldier encountered at the military camp. *Soldier 2 - Another soldier encountered at the military camp. Survival Instinct *Groves - A Lieutenant in the Military mentioned over the radio. Gallery Comic Series soldier1.png|A dead soldier as seen from the comic in Issue 4. TV Series Gaines & Shane.jpg|Private Gaines and Shane Walsh as shown in the Season 1 - Behind the Scenes. Military_hospital 3.jpg|Soldiers escort and evacuate the medical staff from Harrison Memorial Hospital. Infetion.png|Soldiers firing their weapons. 800px-WDNonGunBeretta.jpg|A soldier pulls his Beretta M9 sidearm. Military_hospital 5.jpg|A soldier checks Rick's room for signs of the infected. Military_atlanta 2.jpg|An abandon army helicopter sits on the streets of Atlanta. Military_soldier 2.jpg|Rick watches as crows eat away at a decaying former military soldier. Abraham Tank Soldier1.png|Rick in the tank with a seemingly dead soldier Military_soldier.jpg|The former soldier inside the tank AMC Zombie crew in CDC set.png|Military Behind the Scenes. CDC outside 2.jpg|Several corpses outside the CDC military checkpoint. Military1-1.jpg|Military survivors encountered by The Governor. military camp 3.jpg The-walking-dead-helicopter.jpg|The helicopter piloted by Lt. Welles. Video Game Pharmacy Walkers.jpg|A military helicopter that had crashed in the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. Military Jeep.jpg|A military jeep seen in Episode 3 of the video game. Military Pilot.jpg|A military helicopter pilot that had turned into a walker. Walking-Dead-Episode-3-Lee-vs-Pilot.jpeg|Lee struggles against the undead military pilot. Behind the Scenes *The only known and credited soldier in Season 1 is Private Gaines (played by Mike Senior) in a deleted segment in the episode, "TS-19". *The Tank soldier seen in "Days Gone Bye" was portrayed by Sam Witwer, in an uncredited cameo appearance. In interviews conducted after Frank Darabont's departure from the show, Witwer and Darabont revealed that the cameo was intended to set up a prequel episode (or webisode series) with the Tank Soldier as the central character. The story was to have focused on the Tank Soldier's attempts to secure Atlanta, his being bitten by a Walker, and his subsequent lonely death inside the tank. *The tank Rick climbs into in "Days Gone Bye" is actually a British Chieftain tank with a few cosmetic modifications to make it look like an Abrams. References Category:Themes Category:Undeads Category:Locations * Category:Groups Category:TV Series Category:Comics Category:Video Games